Art Of War
by TheHeartOfDarkness
Summary: It's a land where you live and die with your pride. Its all that you have only way you'll survive. Be ready and armed because you never know what might happen. There are only a few important things in the world,but its up to you to find them.


**Art Of War**

**TheHeartOfDarkness**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Credit and thanks to the owners

**Chapter One - Knock Out**

There really was no point in this madness. It was just something they had found themselves in. Course they had always gotten themselves into trouble, but not something as serious as this.

The tension and silence on the battle field was loud. It stood out and made the viewers uncomfortable. Tears of blood stained the floor and each person. Panting and sweating. The air smelled of death and sorrow. Bodies everywhere, people are hurt.

Neither of them seem to care. They still got up, they shook. Anger, tears, and hurt. It was fuel to the fire. They walked on top of the piles of bodies, not caring who the people were. They'd get their revenge on each other.

Neither realize just how many people they had hurt. How many they had killed. How many they had driven into madness.

Well, each realizes one person they have driven into madness.

Each other.

The bell of the school rang. School in California was usually always out of the norm. Crazy teachers, junkie janitors, and disgusting lunch ladies. It was never your usual "The teacher gave me an F for no reason." but instead it was "The teacher gave me an F because I found her trying to seduce a student." kind of thing.

You still had the "clicks" though. That hasn't changed. You had the cheer leaders, the dancers, the skaters, the goths, and the bad boys. Cliche' yes, but no one seemed to care.

The girl had red hair. Blonde usually but it apparently "Wasn't her style" or so she says but her mom - if you can even call her that - knows it's because her boyfriend digs red heads. Her eyes were the brightest green and her smile could dazzle anyone. It'd make you see stars and wonder "Is this girl an angel?"

Mackenna Belle Albarn was adopted at the age of 15. The problem? Her "mother" was just barely 23 when she did adopt her. Now Mackenna is 17 and a junior in high school. When she dances people usual say its "The most hypnotizing and calming thing you'll ever see."

Her boyfriend has white hair and red eyes. Sharp teeth that can make an apple bleed. Soul Masen Evans is in the "Bad Boy" click and is the "King" of the school. Girls falling at his feet and boys wanting to be his best friend. Soul doesn't trust many people and the ones who do earn his trust had a hard time earning it.

The couple had been together for years, ever since Mackenna - Kenna or Maka for short - had moved to California. The couple was clearly envied, Maka receiving hell from all the cheer leaders and Soul having been asked the question "Is she good in bed?" several times.

Maka and Soul walked to their locker. Maka moving into Soul's locker got her the evil eye from several of the school sluts. She didn't seem to care, just responding with a "Bitch Brow" and a small laugh. Maka always had that "I don't give a freak" attitude. It resonated perfectly with Soul's laid back personality. The two were inseparable.

"Hey, we still going out tomorrow? I got some new stuff I'd love to show you," Maka asked as Soul handed her her English book. The couple didn't have the same class first period, pity. Soul being one year older than her didn't have many classes with her. They did have lunch together though, and gym.

"Uh, yeah sounds cool." He shrugged, pulling out a math book and closing the locker. The loud bang made Maka jump and she looked at him in question. "Whats up with you?" She asked as she grabbed for her dance bag when he snatched it out of her hands. "You on your period or something?" Maka asked, smirking.

Soul yanked open her bag and pulled out her phone, immediately knowing the password. He hurriedly typed in _10 - 31 - 1993_ his birthday. They had put each others birthday as their passwords a year ago. His was _12 - 25 - 1992_.

Searching through her phone he found the new disturbing message. From Asura Kishin.

_Hey Maka, I was wondering if you could pull yourself from your over protective boy toy for a while to go out with me. I'll show you a good time. Burger King? _

_Text me or call or talk to me. See you soon._

Soul growled. He was indeed over protective of Maka, searching her phone from time to time. Soul happily deleted the message and turned the phone off. "Who was it this time?"

Maka didn't care that he searched her phone. She trusts him even though she shouldn't and she has nothing to hide from him. Besides, she sneaks and checks his phone also when he isn't looking.

Sneaky Soul however knows she checks his phone and doesn't care much either.

"That Asura freak again. I swear Kenna, if he tries to kidnap you again I'm going to jail for murder." Soul growled, shoving her phone in her back pocket but keeping her dance bag.

The bag was red - Maka's favorite color - with painted green roses on it. Some of Soul's song lyrics were written on it when he couldn't find paper and she cherished each word.

_Love her_

_My Life_

_Reason why I breathe_

_Marry me some day_

They were only pieces of random songs he had wrote and she felt her heart beat and wrap around him in a tear dropping hug. It felt nice to have a boyfriend as good as Soul. "Babe, Asura never kidnapped me. That was _you_ when I was at the park with Crona." She laughed as Soul walked her to class, his arm lazilly dropped around her shoulders.

Now that it comes to mind, he _had_ kidnapped her once or twice. It was entirely her fault. She hadn't told him that Crona was a girl. Crona clearly talked like a guy and wore baggy jeans and a big shirt. Who wouldn't think she was a boy?

"Eh, I have no idea what your talking about. Look, i'll see you later okay?" He leaned down to give her a quick kiss but she stopped him, holding her arms up like a small child wanting to be picked up.

"Hungies." Maka said and Soul rolled his eyes. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah." She repeated and laughed when he quickly picked her up and attacked her neck. She broke into a fit of giggles at the small joke they had. Maka was very ticklish on her neck and chest. Soul fake - bit her skin like a mother would do their child's stomach.

"Theres your hungies. Bye, love you." He said as he pecked her lips and handed her the dance bag. She panted, recovering from her giggle fest and walked into the classroom, taking her seat.

"Hey Sue - Flower." Maka said as she sat at the table with her best friend Tsubaki. Pulling out a purple "Blair" pen and notebook she sat them in front of her. Maka loved the "Blair" school supplies. It was the best thing since "Betty Boo" and not everyone could afford the high prices of 5 dollar notebooks and 12 pack of pens for 6 dollars.

Soul had gotten her 7 notebooks, 3 pen packs and 1 diary. It was expensive and Maka had literally beaten him for it. Not that it hurt him actually. But thats besides the point.

She looked at Tsubaki's pink "Mizune" pen and notebook. The two are rivals, each selling the same amount. Maka was team "Blair" But Tsubaki thought "Mizune" looked hot.

"Hey baby doll, whats up?" Tsubaki asked as she put her phone down and hugged Maka while kissing her on the cheek. The two had been best friends since Maka moved here and Maka thought of her as an older sister. The weird thing was they were oppisites.

Tsubaki was the quiet one. She barely did anything bad and was always kind to most people. Her hair was a long dark black and her eyes were brown, but she wore color contacts most of the time. Right now they were a deep purple and she wore them nicely.

"Nothing really. The usual. Soul and me are going out is in 2 more months!" She said excitedly. She had been working on Soul's present for the last 3 weeks, trying to get it absolutely perfect.

"Cool. I got cheer leading practice today, so we heading to your house?" Tsubaki asked. Tsubaki was one of the few cheer leaders who werent total sluts or bitches. Maka was just noticing her dark purple cheer bag. It had a bunch of Tsubaki's on it and, thats odd, it had "BlackStar Owns This" in messed up hand writing written in big letters.

BlackStar was Tsubaki's "Friend" and Soul's best friend with a big mouth. He had a serious case of ADHD and never took his meds. Instead he sold them to those who were willing to buy. BlackStar was a total big mouth but acted like a big brother to Maka - After a warning from Soul to _"Make sure no one fucks with her."_

"Actually, lets go to the friggin' beach today! Its warm and sunny! We'll have to tell the others after school." Maka stated. Being the youngest she usually got to pick what they would do. She was she "Baby Doll" of the group. Resembling a small dolly.

She had cupcake red hair, green eyes, freckles, and dimples on her cheeks, thighs, and elbows. She usually wore green, pink, red, and blue. Not your typical girly girl, she liked to switch it up every now and then.

"Sounds good baby doll. I hope Liz and Kid will be able to come. We need a rematch of Chicken Fight." Tsubaki grinned, a twinckle in her eyes.

Last time they went to the beach, Maka and Soul had won the Chicken Fight. Tsubaki would have won if Maka hadn't gotten all worked up over seeing Medusa Gorgan eyeing Soul. Maka had lost her temper and pushed Tsubaki so hard she knocked into Liz and Kid, who knocked into Patty and Eran.

"Hehe, yeah sorry about last time. Again." Maka said frowning. Tsubaki waved her off and the two stopped talking when Ms. Azusa came in.

**Chapter 2 - Please, Don't Leave Me**

After a boring lecture Maka found Soul in the hallway looking annoyed and Medusa in front of him. She leaned on his chest, tracing it and telling him...something.

"Soul, when you gonna dump that dumb girl for me anyway?" Medusa purred as she stroked Soul's chest. Soul rolled his eyes, but made no move to push him away. Medusa just clung to him and purred and stroked and...just plain being a slut.

"I'm not breaking up with Kenna." Soul opened the locker and took out a book. Medusa frowned and then smirked. "But Soulie, does what we have mean nothing to you?" She asked as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Soul still didn't push her away, just calmly leaned on the lockers behind him. Maka raised a brow at this. "Look, I really don't care about you, okay? Your just some slut who was dumb enough to let me fuck you. I'm not breaking up with Kenna for you." Soul said as he got out his phone, seemingly texting someone.

Thats when Maka's phone vibrated in her back pocket. She snatched it out and opened the message with her small thumb.

_8:55 - From (My Soul)_

_**Hey, where are you? Your not at the locker. Text me**_

_**Love you**_

Maka glared at the text and deleted it before turning back to the scene in front of her.

"Soulie, don't say that. You told me you loved me..."

Soul rolled his eyes and glared at the blonde girl. "No, I didn't." He said simply. Medusa glared at him and mumbled something.

Thats when Maka gasped as Medusa leaned up and kissed Soul on his lips. Those were her lips!

But Soul didn't push her away. In fact, they kissed for a solid 2 minutes before breaking apart. Maka had tears in her eyes and she felt like she would die. She heaved a couple of times and ran from her hiding spot, all the way to the girls restroom before throwing up her breakfast.

That idiot. That ass.

"D-doing that with that...that...that STD TRAMP!" Maka yelled as she punched in the bathroom mirror. She felt herself heave again before running back to the toilet and just sitting there heaving.

Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy. She felt like shit. Actually...Maka felt nothing at all anymore.

She was numb.

Then the realization slammed full force. Soul didn't want her...not anymore. He cheated on her.

"H-he doesn't love me anymore..." She whispered in horror, dropping to her knees on the floor. She wanted too feel anger and hurt and total fucking betrayal...but she couldn't feel _anything!_

"Oh, no. He's gone...I'm gone! No, he's gone!" She cried as she buried her face in her hands.

"So yeah, baby doll said she wanted to go to the beach!" Tsubaki said to Liz and Patty as they walked into the bathroom. They gasped when they saw their baby doll on the floor of the bathroom, looking completely pathetic.

"Oh, baby doll!" Liz said, her motherly self kicking in. Liz had always been the oldest out of the girls and acted like the mother, making sure everyone was happy and in shape.

"What happened Kenna?" Patty asked, all seriousness. She was usually playful and exciting but she didn't like it when her baby doll was sad.

"He's gone...I can't feel anything!" Maka said instead, staring with blank dead eyes. She couldn't feel anything! Soul didn't want her anymore. He wanted Medusa...he's gone!

"_Soul! No, I need you. I love you. I can't breathe without you!_" Maka yelled, at no one in particular. Her breathing quickened and no matter how much air she sucked in she couldn't breathe! She was dying.

"Kenna! Calm down baby doll, please." Tsubaki said as she grabbed Maka and shook her. But Maka felt nothing. She didn't see anything but Soul and Medusa kissing. Soul and Medusa getting married. Soul and Medusa having babies. That was suppose to be Soul and Maka's life!

"You don't understand!" Maka yelled as she pushed the older girl away from her.

They didn't understand. Its like her lungs are closing up and her chest hurts. Like someone is ripping her apart piece by piece and then laughing when she is laying there bleeding to death.

It's like someone is drowning her. They are holding her head underwater and when she is about to die, they pull her up so she can breathe. Except her lungs aren't working right and she just, slumps over dead.

They don't understand this pain. They can't understand this pain. Maka truly can't live without him...it's killing her!

"Please..." She whispered as she clung to Tsubaki. But no, in her eyes this was a boy with white hair and red eyes. Red eyes filled with love for only her.

"Please, Please, don't leave me..." Maka whispered as she cried and held tighter.

**Chapter 3 - Every Body Hurts**

Meanwhile with Soul he was sitting by his bike, texting and calling his girlfriend like crazy. Sweat was building on his temple and he was pacing. He had planned on ditching with Maka for the rest of the day. Couples time was very important to him like her "Hungies" were important to her.

_9:25 - To (Baby Bliss)_

_**Baby, where are you? I thought we were gonna ditch today? I've been calling you like crazy. Pick up the damn phone! Where are you?**_

_**I love you, call or text or something!**_

But she didn't do any of that stuff. Before he knew it, lunch time was here and he was walking sadly with his head down towards the cafeteria. Surely she wouldn't miss lunch right? Maka ate like a fucking dinosaur. She was always hungry. And not for some petty little salads. And today was pizza day, her favorite.

But still, Maka was not there. Soul started worrying. Memories of that night that Asura kid kidnapped her going through his mind.

He couldn't breathe. Something was wrong. Something...wasn't right. He was sure of it. This feeling...he only had it a couple of times when "Baby Bliss" was hurting.

His chest would tighten and he would have trouble breathing. He felt like he would just, drop dead any second. Like something was going to happen to one of them.

So he ran, straight towards Maka's house. Hell, he loved the girl. He'd even go through her perverted step mom for her. The same step mom who had come on to him plenty of times which he kindly rejected. Seriously? Flirting with you own step daughters boyfriend? Thats just fucked up...

"Soul, what a surprise!" It was the crazy lady herself. She smiled in a creepy way that Soul was sure would have other guys dropping their pants and saying, "Take me", but not this guy. He only wanted Maka.

"Wheres Maka!" He asked, although it came out as more of a demand and yell. His worry was clearly showing.

"Maka? I don't know..." She frowned and played with her orange hair. If it was blonde then Soul did not like that color.

If she didn't know then why waste his time? He simply ran towards the next person Maka would most likely be with.

Tsubaki's

And right he was but there was a problem standing in his way.

BlackStar and Kid.

"Move." He growled. Kid was shorter than him although being the oldest by 6 months. BlackStar was the baby and Soul the middle. "Sorry bro, can't let you in." BlackStar frowned as he patted Soul on the shoulder. Soul glared and looked to Kid.

No one knew Kid's real name. He simply just stated to call him "Kid" when they first met. Soul asked Kid's dad, Death - weird name right? - once but he only said _"Gosh darnit, its been so long that I don't even know"_

"Sorry dude," Kid said and Soul sighed. Hard way it was.

Even though being the middle, Soul was indeed the best fighter. Believe it or not he had a pretty decent fighting job. Sure, Maka didn't like it cause he could get killed but hey whatever. Being a fighter gave him his own packet money and he didn't need to ask his parents for anything.

Soul didn't exactly want to be a rich little mommy and daddy boy.

Catching them off guard, BlackStar slammed into Kid with an "_Ummph_" When Soul punched him in the jaw and kicked him in the side. Kid glared at the blue haired boy and Soul shrugged while stomping in the middle sized apartment.

They'd live.

"What the hell do you think your doing here?" Liz hissed as she handled a pathetic looking "Baby Bliss."

Maka's eyes were dull. Her usual green brightness was now a dull plain nothing. Tears stained her face and she wore a dark purple gown - probably Tsubaki's.

"Baby Bliss-" Soul frowned when he was blocked by Patty who had a deep frown on her face and an evil glare. "I don't think so!" She said, her cheeks puffed out and red.

Don't let the cute angry face fool you, Soul once had a swift kick in his baby stuff when she made that look. Hurt like a bitch but he was all right in the end.

"Patty, let me see her." Soul begged, not about to upset Patty with beating her down like he did the two idiots outside. Sides' he didn't hit girls.

"I need Soul! Soul don't leave me, please I need you." Maka yelled as she scrambled and fought against Tsubaki and Liz. "See, she needs me," Soul said. Why were they keeping him from her?

Was this a sick joke? It physically hurt from being apart from her. This was not funny in any way shape or form. His "Baby Bliss" was hurting!

Patty looked in his eyes, and he knew she saw. He knew she saw the agonizing pain he was in. It felt like someone was burning his insides and saying "Fuck it" and just leaving him there to die.

She sighed and stepped aside and Soul perked up. He grinned at her before rushing to Maka's side. "Patty, what the hell?" Liz growled as she and Tsubaki in cased Maka into a hug, blocking her from his view.

"Guys...please," Soul breathed out, dropping to his knees. He was finally giving out. He just had to see her. It just hurt to much. Soul needed to know what was wrong with her.

Maka just lay limp in their arms, not seeing and not saying anything. Her face was as blank as when she first came here. She was hallow. Maka was dying.

She needed him.

Looking now...really looking. Soul saw how messed up she was. Scratches covered her left eye. One going straight down and the other slanted from her fore head to her nose. A scratch etched into her nose. Her eyes, her fucking eyes.

"Baby, what happened to your face?" Soul whispered as he hugged her tightly to him. She didn't hold on, just let him do whatever with her.

"I scratched my eyes..." Maka said...her tone dead and dull and broken. It made Soul want to beat the shit out of whoever did this to her, then set them on fire. Then feed their ashes to the birds.

He wanted to see their blood.

"Why baby?" He asked as he kissed her face. Everywhere. Her nose, cheeks, freckles, dimples, forehead, everywhere.

"I didn't want to see you," She said, tears sliding down her cheeks. She didn't even notice she was crying. "Why wouldn't you want to see me, baby?" Soul asked, feeling hurt. He hurt, bad.

"Cause' you killed me." The words hit him full force. He immediately shit down, shutting everything down. He didn't feel numb like Maka, he felt one emotion full force. Just one.

Hurt.

But not from him. From Maka. Soul felt all her hurt and betrayal and anger. He couldn't beat the crap outta who hurt her, because he did this to her.

He was such a fuck up.

"What did I-"

"How could you? With Medusa? I-I thought you loved me. Your leaving me. I'm not good enough." Maka cried, her emotions finally showing. The other three girls backed out the room slowly, joining the boys in Tsubaki's room.

"Kenna I-"

"No! How could you! I love you so much I can die if you weren't here! Your killing me! I hate that you think she is better - you...you" Maka just paced around, not knowing what to do. It hurt! She was burning! Only one this came to mind, One image.

Medusa and Soul kissing.

"Dammit Maka, that was like a year ago! I'm sorry. I fucked Medusa, so what? We weren't together anyway." Soul threw his hands up, though he shot himself inside. He was just making it worse. But no, he just couldn't stop.

Neither of them could. Both were hurt. They couldn't breathe. The hurtful words directed at the other, they were the only way they felt something.

"So what? Sure we were off for a couple of months but you just go and fuck some other girl? Who does that! We were only broken up for 2 damn months Soul!" Maka screamed. She hit him and cried and pulled at his hair.

He growled and pushed her off, her falling on the bed. They were both dying now. Slowly wilting away.

"What do you want me to do Maka?" Soul asked. Maka glared at him and growled. "Why did you kiss her in the hallway?" Maka just had to know. She needed to know why. The answer would save them or break them.

And Soul, being the dumbass he is, said the first thing that came to mind.

"Cause' you were probably to busy being a slut and talking with Asura!" He yelled. Maka gasped and glared at him.

"How could you, you worthless prick! Maybe I should date Asura, I'm sure he'd be _way better than you anyway._"

_**Snap!**_

You could almost here Soul's mind pop through the deathly silence in the room. It was thick and hot and...intense.

Maka immediately cursed in her head.

_To far! To far! To friggin' far!_

It all happened quickly. Soul's eyes went dark and a second later his fist was through the wall by Maka's head. She stared in horror as he glared at her with a death stare.

"You do and I fucking kill him. Your mine, only mines." He growled and Maka's eyes went dark.

Anger rising in her she pushed him away, grabbed Tsubaki's bedside lamp and threw it at his head. It his above it, pieces landing on the top. He cursed and carefully removed them, already feeling blood.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again! I hate you! I wish you'd die!" Maka yelled as she stomped and her face flushed as red as her hair. Her green eyes had fire. It just grew and grew.

Betrayal, Hurt, Anger, Vengeance.

"Fuck you Maka!" Soul shouted as he almost ripped the door off its hinges. Stomping out the room he drove off to his house.

"Honey, what happened?" His mother asked hurriedly. But he ignored her. The pain was to much. And he wasn't talking about his head wound.

Slamming his bedroom door he grabbed his smokes, lighting up and taking long drags.

He was in complete and utter _Bliss_

Bliss. How could he be so fucking stupid. She hates him now. Everything's wrong.

Before he knew it, Soul found himself shutting everything out. Just like when Maka first came here, he was nothing. Silent, alone, and unsatisfied. Unloved.

For the first time in years, Soul shed a tear. But tears weren't cool.

_Who cares? Maka's gone. Nothing is cool anymore._

**Chapter 4 - Art Of War**

Maka wasn't doing to good either. Neither knew how this happened, but the tension at school clearly stood out. It was like a raging war between the two, everything clearly set to hurt the other. Neither knew that they were hurting those around them as well.

But who knows? Would they even care if they did know?

_2 Months Later_

Soul Eater. Soul Friggin' Eater. She had came up with the nickname ever since they broke up. Always going around, stealing the heart and souls of the innocent. He had become a real douche and jerk.

This was war now. The battlefield was hot and heavy and intense. The two went at it like fire and ice.

In the two months they have been apart, it hurt. Soul started dating Medusa officially and Maka was dating Asura. Asura and Medusa didn't seem to know they were only toys. Maka and Soul were only trying to make the other hurt more.

"So, tell me about this again?" Liz said laughing. But this wasn't a joke! It's serious shit.

"Lizzie, this is serious! You have to know the rules i order to survive." Maka sighed loudly, flopping on her bed and kicking her shoes off. "Okay baby doll, what are the rules?" Liz asked as she and Tsubaki sat on the bed with their friend.

"Okay, now Soul is smart. He's an expert in the art of war. He's studied all his strategies." Maka explained. Tsubaki giggled lightly, shaking her head.

"You guys are making it sound like World War 3." She and Liz laughed together. Maka glared at them harshly and they quickly shut up.

"As I was saying. So, he tells me what I want to hear. Like _"Hey Bliss, I like you hair." _And shit like that. Just so he can get close to me." Maka laughed lightly shaking her head.

"So like, this is to the death or something?" Liz asked as she braided Tsubaki's long hair.

"I guess. It's a land where you live and die with your pride. It's all that you have and the only way you'll survive. You have to hide what you know just to keep it alive. Its hard to love, but my love just died today." Maka sighed as she looked at her toes. She had painted them yesterday and was glad the paint hadn't chipped.

"I saw them coming out of the janitors closet." She frowned.

Soul and Medusa. It was during lunch period when she heard the giggling and groans. Then only a 5 minutes later they came out. Maka almost fell down, wanting to choke him and Medusa until they die. Then set them under a car crusher **(A/N: You know those things at the car junk yard that they smash them with. Don't know what its called.)** and laugh as they where just squished.

"Wait, you won't-"

"Of course not! Who do you think I am anyway?" Maka yelled as she covered her ears. Maka would never ever do _that_ with another boy. Soul was it for her. Of course he didn't really care. Soul thinks sex is just some kind of activity, and that you show your love by saying I love you. Cause' seriously, he was sure prostitutes didn't love every man they were with right?

"Thank the sweet precious Lord! If you would have Maka, I would have cut your boobs off and shoved them up your-"

"Okay! I get it! Who do you think I am? Some slut? And with Asura? Please!" Maka laughed, then frowned. "I guess I don't really need to blame Soul. I mean, he doesn't share the same vision on sex as I do." She sighed.

Thinking about it hurt. Like stung, really badly. He was driving a thousand knives into her chest, no doubt she was probably doing the same to him. But she just couldn't do..._it_ with Asura. It wouldn't hurt Soul, It'd hurt her. She'd feel like a dirty slut.

"Well, I see where your coming from. If Kid ever did that to me I don't think I could do it either." Liz shrugged. Tsubaki just blushed red and nodded.

"Tsu - Flower?" Maka asked and Tsubaki's head shot up. She immediately jumped up and ran to the wall. "Me and BlackStar did it!" She blurted out and then stomped and hit herself over the head several times. "Crap..." She muttered.

"Oh Tsu - Flower that's wonderful!" Liz shouted as she ran up to her and jumped on her back. Maka frowned at the sight, strangely reminding her or her "Hungies."  
"Yeah, congratz." Maka muttered as she walked out the room towards the kitchen, pulling out her emergency cookies and cream Ice cream.

"Oh, Maka I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you now because-"

"It's fine Tsu - Flower. I'm happy for you." Maka smiled, but inside a raging war was going on in her brain.

Maka was officially the only one in the group who isn't getting any.

**Chapter 5 - Things I'll Never Say**

Meanwhile Soul was pacing through his room. Already had thrown many items including his T.V he had nothing left to take his anger out on.

She should have come back by now. Why aren't they together again? Their break ups usually ended by the second month. They'd be back together and all lovey - dovey again.

What if Asura is better than him? What if they were having sex? Soul knows he and Medusa had only like 2 quickies.

Soul was frustrated.

_Maybe I should go over there..._

**No you idiot! Then your letting her win!**

The silent battle in his head went on and on and on.

What was he supposed to do? The only girl he wanted was prancing around with this freak!

His mind went to the night Asura kidnapped her again. All the anger he felt that night.

Soul was going crazy. He's tugging at his hair - a nervous habit from when he was little. He's pulling at his shirt sleeves like some kind of crack addict. Soul was absolutely losing his mind.

_**Thats friggin' it, we're going over there!**_

He finally just shouted in his head. Running out the room he passed his worried looking brother and mother and just ran. He didn't even take the time to hop on his bike, just passing it altogether.

So many things were going through his head.

_Love her_

_My Life_

_Reason why I breathe_

_Marry me some day_

Plain lyrics from songs he had written on her dance bag. Days and days of kissing and smiling and laughing and playing. A thousand "Hungies" and her "Blair" school supplies. Cupcake red hair that he always loved. Strawberry shampoo and fiery green eyes.

A thousand nicknames and to many fights to count. But it was just them. It was Soul and Maka, no couple was perfect but they came pretty darn close. Cause' they worked, ya know?

Suddenly Soul collided with a body, full force. They smashed together with an "_Ummph_" and both landed on their butts.

"Fuck...'" Soul moaned as he got up, rubbing his head. Eyes finally focusing he turned to the other person.

Red Hair, green eyes, eyes scratched. Thats Maka!

"Kenna!" Soul yelled surprised and immediately went to help her up. "H-hi Soul, whats going on?" Maka asked, dazed in a way. Why was she still seeing stars?

"I'm sorry," Soul frowned as he checked her over.  
She was dressed as her usual princess self. A stripped black and white sweater with two cat ears on the hood. Shorts that stopped mid thigh. Black and white chucks. Her necklace Soul had given her.

It was simple, just a bunch of red diamonds that were in the shape of an S.

It made Soul smile, knowing she still wore it.

**Chapter 6 - Fall To Pieces**

Maka smiled widely seeing Soul without the village slut. She was flat out grinning when he asked her to walk with him.

Seems like they both have been in hell. It was a simple matter of cause and effect. They'd both cause this mess and they both were in hell. At least they were together now.

"So...umm," Soul started, grabbing his hair and pulling slightly. It made Maka giggle.

"Err, hows the relationship going? Between you and Asura?" Soul asked hesitantly. This made Maka frown. She really didn't want to talk about this right now. Why couldn't this be like those dumb movies where the couple run into each others arms and make love in the moonlight?

Except in this case they'd run into each others arms and Maka would get her well deserved "Hungies."

"Soul, lets not..."

"No, its cool if you don't want to tell me." He said. Maka could tell he was hurting. Soul was burning inside, just like her. They both knew what they wanted.

But you can't just be like the movies. You had to talk about feelings and stuff that'd only hurt more. Maka wouldn't get her "Hungies" right now. She knows that.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. Thats all it took, was a sorry before they both broke down. Standing became to much, so they settled on the bench by the side of the street.

"No, I should be sorry. All this was my fault - "

"Don't start that. Its both of our faults. We were both pretty terrible." Maka smiled as Soul played with her hair. He had always loved the color.

"I love you..." He whispered. Maka rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say it in return but he stopped her.

"I love you so fucking much. But, lets not rush into this again. Okay?" Soul asked and Maka raised her bitch brow. "What?" She asked. It came out more as a demand than a question.

"I just mean that I don't want to hurt you anymore." Soul said quickly. He frowned and Maka smiled and gave him a knowing look. "I understand Soul, but your hurting me by not being with me." She said as she crawled into his lap. Soul didn't say anything, just pulled her closer.

"Lets not say what we already know okay?" She said smiling and he nodded. Then Maka did what they both needed in a long time.

She leaned foward and placed a kiss on his lips.

**Chapter 7 - Smile**

School the next day was awkward. Soul and Maka just stayed around each other, always having contact. Weather it were holding hands or sneaking kisses.

"Soulie! What the hell?" Medusa cried. Soul reluctantly pulled away from his much needed make out session with Maka to look at Medusa.

She stood there in her usual slutty outfit. A to short mini skirt that clearly showed her butt since she had no panties on. And a tank top that looked like it belonged to a 7 year old.

"What the fuck do you want?" Soul asked boredly as he pulled Maka close to him. Maka giggled and swatted at him. "B-but I'm your-"

"Yeah, about that were through. Bye." Soul said boredly, then pulling Maka along with him to their group of friends. Medusa glared at the back of their heads, before walking up to Asura and pulling him down, kissing him.

Medusa looked up in hopes that Soul was looking, but he wasn't. Instead he made out with Maka as their friends looked at them shaking their heads.

"So, finally back together huh? BlackStar you owe me 20 bucs." Liz grinned as the blue haired boy mumbled and handed her the bill - after some kind persuassion from Patty of course.

"How long was that? Like 3 months? New record." Tsubaki giggled. Kid just pulled Liz to him, happy that his two friends were back together.

"Hey Soul," Maka said after a while. He turned and smiled at her. Maka was holding her dance bag up with a black sharpie.

Soul just laughed and took them from her, before sitting down and writing on the back. "Reminds me of that time Asura kidnapped you. You wanted me to write then." Soul smiled. Maka glared at him. "That never happened! You kidnapped me when I was at the park with Crona!" She yelled.

_I know she is a crazy little bitch, does what she wants whenever._

_But I don't really give a shit. I love this girl. She's mine, and mine only. _

_She's why I smile. And she is my happy ending._

_There are only a few important things. "Blair" school supplies, "Hungies", stolen kisses, and her._

**Chapter 8 - Happy Ending**

The battlefield cleared, and the sun shown. There was indeed a point to this madness. It was what it was. They were just them.

So they ran, shedding tears and opening arms. Clapping sounded in the back round, but it was barely heard in their ears. They only saw each other.

Now it was just flowers, red bags, and smiles. "Blair" and "Mizune" school supplies, and games of "Chicken Fights."

Cause' they were just them. They were plain old Kenna and Soul. Tearing each other down and then building each other back up again. They couldn't live without each other, which wasn't healthy but hey its what they do.

So they ran, into each others arms and smiled.

Because this is their world. Their story. And their happy ending.

And so, they did what Soul and Kenna do.

"Hungies" Kenna giggled as she tugged at Soul's hair.

"Yeah?" He smiled and she nodded eagerly.

"Yeah."

And they had their "Hungies."

* * *

**Songs I listened to when writing - **

**Art of War - Carolina Webb**

**Please, Don't Leave Me - Pink**

**EveryBody Hurts - Avril Lavigne**

**Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne**

**Unwanted - Avril Lavigne**

**Things I'll Never Say - Avril Lavigne**

**Fall to Pieces - Avril Lavigne**

**Smile - Avril Lavigne**

**Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. I tried to make it long! **


End file.
